BRING ME TO LIFE
by woomilla
Summary: this is the stry of Corrina Darknessil Dawnchild Crowvaine Sequelostia and how she is the goth queen dragon vampire that will bring peace no matter what she does because she is PERFUCT. NO FLAMS
1. cH4pT3r 1 1!

Heyyy babies and sweeties, pls to liike, remembr to review whn u don wuth reading, kay? thanks swcheets and no flam or i send Jakob after you and no1 wunts that

\- Chapter 1 -

My name is Corrina Darknessil Dawnchild Crowvaine Sequelostia. My siblings, maids, and butlers, however, call me Corrin for short. I have long ivory hair, it reaches down to my butt and is so, so curly that Jakob spends days on days combing it and making sure it is perfect. I have two older siblings and two younger siblings. Xander is the old hottie DILF that sometimes trains me so I can be stronger than he is and Camilla is the babe MILF and damn I am so much like them, it isn't even a joke. Hot, secxy, and smart. Leo is my baby brother, he's supposed to be super smart and talented, but he is totes my baby brother and I am so much more superior and smarter. Our little sunshine, next to me ofc course, is Elise. She's little and adorable and little. I've been reading and sharing the latest Gothu Magezien from all the way from Not Hoshido, because we can't habe hoshidan propua=gunda, in our castles now, and we are totes twinsies in fashion. I have long p[erfect eyelashes and I have a nice boob set and my black mascara and eyeliner never run out so I always look perfects and good.

I was having the nicest gothic dream of my happy goth family with Goth King Daddy Garon and totally goth NOT-mom Iago ruling over the continent and Xander and Camilla and me and Leo and Elise eating so many yummy foods and drinking all the fizzy drinks. I also dreamt of a lobster and pineapple, but I think that was a part of dessert and I'm totally elegant goth and I don't like dessert and sweets except for chocolate and candy.

So like. That was the dream but my stupid twinsies maids woke me up with their icy hands. I wish I had icy pale skin like them, but at least they don't have my gothic red beautiful eyes, right? Man I love my eyes and totally elvish ears. Maybe I should dye my hair black. I could do that and more, and Jakob would still love me and my hair and my skin and my manners and yeah.

"It's time to wake up, my lord."

I slapped Felicia and asked for five more minutes, but Gunter looked like he was going to burn my room so I slapped him too and gave him the middle finger. Jakob is the only one that understands my dark, depressed beautiful heart.

AN: Someone call the copyright police, we have a serious case of plagiarism of the actual plot of Fire Emblem Fates.


	2. Cuhpt0r 2

A/N: hI hunnies! Thnks fr redaing so far! Leaf reviews and stuff k?

((and now against site policy,))

Oh yeah, Elizabeth, doon't copmrae me wif that POSER story. Swana you totally gets me, Goths 4 lyfefu. AND U, NIGHTSHADE you r not REAL GTOOH. U PSR! FOOK YOU TOO. Captain KinG CrazY Anarken bro, whut yuo mean tht u lst bruin cellus. Id unt undersand.

\- Chapter 2 -

I, COrrina dARknessil Doonchilb Corwvaine Sequelostia, ignored my butlers and maids' totally goth breakfast but I am a vampire too so I don't even need to eat. I'm A VEGETARIAN vampire, thank you very much. I SUCK FRUITS and VEGGIES juices blood, glueten fwee, ok. Nasty ungoth blood. That is sooooo like, 2005.

So like, I went to go trin with Xander Niinii and Leo Moumou. Xander and Leo both like, totally has mascara and dark eyeliner and is wearing all black with purple darklights (eewww whut are highlights, so uncool. Only posers use HIGHLIGHTS.) If Leo lets his hair grow longer, it can be curly like the DILf, but he still has his baby face, so like, Elise and I like to dress him up in little cute dresses and loliloli and ONEPIECEPIRATUUUUUUUU, oujiouji fashions. Camilla likes to dress Xander up in super cute clothes too, but he never shows us.

Lieks always I beat XanXan NiiNii effortlessly and Leo Moumou was so like, wow, you are so STRONG, all hail niichan. XanXan told me that we should meet up with Goth King Daddy, BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS TOTALLY GOTH CASTLE AND I DON'T WAANNNAAA.

He said we can take Jakob.

Let's GOO MEET DADDDYYYY

O yeah, Camilla and Elise came in matching goth outfits, and Elise was goth crying so much that her mascara and eyeliner dripped down and she smeared it all over me when she gaveme a supr goth hug spin. Ewwww groosss. aND CAMILLA has that LIMITED EDITION BOOB STRAPS, I AM SO JELAOUS OF HER. Why didn't she get me one too? The horse barn girl is coming too because my horse likes to chew on her totally ungoth hair.

We go see dady.

A/N: My apologies to all of my lovely reviewers who lost brain cells reading this. I lost many along side with you.


	3. CHUMPRE :3333333333333 KAWAIII DESUUNEEE

A/N: Leik OMG, why are you all cmpparing me 2 tht psr BAD ICKY, UNGOTH STORUY? U all sukk! Also, only BLITZ pases the guth test. YOU ALL ARE PSRS! ALL PSRSS.

* * *

"Corrina Darknessil Dawnchild Crowvaine Sequelostia" King Goth said

"Yes, Daddy?" I said. I totally touched up on my nails on the way here. I flicked my hair back with the hot pink lace nails I have. Camilla and Elise and I had matching nails. Leo and Xander and very good at got nail painting now and Jakob and Felicia were totally doing all of our hair while Gunter drove the carriage. Xander said during the trip "Your hair looks very nice, today, Corrin."

I said, during the trop, not NOW when talking to Goth Caron, "Thank you Xander." I blushed lots and my hair turned pink and super sparkly. Did I mention that I can change my hair coolours when I want? I can dye it and then it changes colors when I feel like it. t is totally hot pink with blue sparkles right now. Jakob gave Xander a dirty look, but I told him to stop it.

So like back to the start. I said to Daddy Garon, "Oh thank you daddy! Have I been a good girl?"

"You have, Corrina Darknessil Dawnchild Crowvaine Sequelostia, you have exceeded all of my exceedingly exceedingly high expectations. Here, let me see your skills in fornt of me." Goth king waved his Hand and a group of people shoed up and borught some different clothed people. He also totally gave me a goth sword. It is so cool, with a purple glow. I don't like the polish.

So like, the prisoners came up and I took a good look at them. I screeched, "OH My Goodness, daddy, that girl jas the super limited edition skull crown tiara. Can I please have it?"

The redhead said, crying as her eyeliner leaked down and covered her vheeks. Cheap make up, ugh. "No, this is the pride and joy of my tribe, but I'll give it to you sinace you are so nice."

I said, "OMMMGGG, THANK YOU. My Name is Corrin! What's yours?"

Sge said "Oh, my namei s Rinka of the Flame Tribu. The Ninja is Kaze. Suzu Kaze of the Saizo clan.

Kaze had wide eyes and said "Corrin? As in Corrina Darknessil Dawnchild Crowvaine Sequelostia?"

"You know who I am? I guess I have to fight you you two because daddy asked me to." They said Okaaayy and I obviously won. Jakob and Gungun made sure I didn't get hurt. Felicia heeled them. "what weirdoes."

Daddy said to kill them, but I didn't want to ruin my new lace dress that I was wearing so I made Leo do it. Elise and I have extra outfits for him; it doesn;t matter if hhe gets it durty.

GOth Daddy was so impressed he had me go check up on a castle on the border. It is apparent; super goth and super spooky. and I get to go with JAkob!

I guess Lilith and Gungun and Felicia are coming too. ANd a baldy that was in his punk phase and totally spent it in jail.

* * *

A/N: Why am I still doing this.


	4. De4th is goth and sad

A/N: O. M. G. Can u blieeve that I'm back to home sw33t home Nohr?

I'm soh sowwy that II couldn't et to you back as suon as possible, but I totes has a reason and I juhst can't believe that Hoshido doesn't have, like, wifi. It's soooooo back watered and I hass to write it out by h4nd like a pleb. UGH. I'll ju5t get Leo to ty9e ut 0u7 f0r me ag41n. So liek I ddint get all of your HEARTS EMOJIIIII fanmail until I came here, so like I guess I'll be totes goth and do them now. Moar HEARTS EMOOOJIIIIIII.

Exccuuuuuuuseee me, puffintpiffinty, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE me of plagerizing my OWN guth ideas? ((No, I've been bouncing it in my head since the Japanese release)) GET REAL, PSEOR. Ugh. Get off my lan and my journy is TOTALY the _real_ story.

Also, all of the honeys and lovies that TOTALLY true Guths, yes, th2nks! I love you! MWAHHHHH ,33333 5ver~~ u all so kowaiii HEART EMoOKIIIII and ;P EMOOOJIIII. KISSY KISSY GOTH PARTAY to every1!

Night Shade, darling, who else is going to chr0n1c my L33t and HAWT adventures? DUHHHHHHHHHH. Of C0urse 1'm going to do the Whul story. And DragonkynNatKiasum, like omg are you an inspirational genius? I totally hope that my hot bod rocked your day. MWAH.

* * *

Corrina like, totally got t **h** e super spooky and scary goth fortress and like Gunt **e** r and Hands the Handy Hands totally took the lead. Felicia and Li **l** ith were taking their sweet, sweet time chatting in the back and being **P** OSERS and ignoring me.

Like I CARE, I sobbed as Jakob wrapped his ar **m** s around me a sung moosic to my ears and whispered gothly.

So lik **e**. Some ungoth wooden plated men were shouting at us, to go away, but that's DADDY's totally GOTH fortress. Hands the Handy Hands totally went up and punched some of the ungoth **p** lebs in the face. I jumped up and down cheering him on. Jakob and Fe **l** icia sang gothly n the back, with all the gr4ce of the choirs of Daddy's choir.

I'm so po **e** tic.

So GOTH. With extra l **a** ce and more new dresses. Poetic goth.

So like, it was totally ungoth of them to kill Hand **s** the Handy Hands and he TOTALLY ran away crying. I had lots of GOTH hope and like he totally ruined my goth dreams. At least I got to play with Daddy's new toy and the sword is just so pretty with its purpl **e** glowy glow and **I** ran straight towards those mean **a** rchers and the swords men but Gunter had to ruin my fun and dragged me _away_ from those nasty men hiding in the ungoth fort. WHO WOULD TEACH THE **M** THE IMPORT OF FASHION AND GOTH? I had a purple sword and I even put a **p** ink lace **r** ibbon on it. I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE, GUNGUN.

Totally ungoth, but he made **i** t up to me by showing the super cool spot and I totally scared everyo **n** e by making a bridge and then Xander Nii-Nii and Leo mou mou and **C** amilla and Elise came and beat everyone up and then like I was told to head back by them b **e** cause I couldn't get sweaty in my new pleather, **L** EATHER IS FOR EVIL UNGOTH LOSERS, dress with belts all over it.

I agr **e** ed.

So like, Felciia and Jak **o** b were singing our way out, Lilith was totally being just Lillith and letting my horse chew on her hair. GunGun was leading the way with me and Hands the Handy Hands accidentally tripped and cut the ro **p** es of the not land bridge that I made but the real ropes bridge and like Gungun and I fell and Felcia and JAkob sung sadness and I was crying at Hands for being ungoth and Lilith of all people jumped down and saved me and turned into a **l** ittle fishy and I cried louder (in a goth way) because Litlith was too little to save me, GunGun and GunGun's horsey that was chewing on her tail. Both Gungun and horsey fell down and I cried and Jakob held me and Hands the Handy Hands held F **e** licia. I sobbed and Lilith was crying too because the horsey bit her t **a** il and I was like, Lilith, I know those are your colour **s** ,but that is totally ungoth and why a fishey.

I also slapped Hands the Handy Hands across the face for being ungoth and I cried and cried and cried and cri **e** d. Jakob and Felicia helped us up and we all just forgot that the bridge was cut and walked off after gungun.

It was a GOTH accident and you can't expect my goth mind to remember everything. Like, I'm a vampire, but like be hone **s** t. It's totally goth to forgive other people's mistakes. Exc **e** pt for Hands, the Handy Hands. He killed gungun with his uncool ungoth ways, but Felicia blushes a lot at him so I guess I better be the better goth and primp up my mascara and hair and make sure my girl get **s** her man. Even if he killed Gungun.

So like we were all falling and Lilith said somethi **n** g and we all poofed gothly into a grove of trees. So like, I asked Lilith and batted my tear dropped goth eyes at her and asked, "Where are we Lilith?"

The fishy sai **d** something, but I tuned her out because I was having a goth staring contest with the black laced owl and I WAS NOT GOING TO LOSE TO THE OWL. So like Lilith made a Treehouse SQUEEE for me and Jakob, and some super goth cool got **h** temple for her and some dumpy tents for Felicia and Hands, but Felicia was crying too much and so I brought her to the tre **e** house like a good friend. I asked her if she wanted to join me and jakob to make out, but I didn't know she had a crush on Hands, so she said no.

We made out. He stuck his tongue in my mouth. I touched his butt.

It was hot.

So like. Apparent **l** y we had to leave because we needed to tell Daddy that GunGun fell into the abyss and we all gothly cried again. Poor GunGun.

So we like appeared in the same spot before we fell and then a bunch of **P** egasus ran over us. UGH. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET MY HAIR PERFECT THAT MORNING?

* * *

a/n: Do you think Hoshido had Wifi and just didn't give her the password?


End file.
